Overwatch: Breakpoint
by thertt8
Summary: This is a semi AU story about what happens post every animatic as of July 3, 2018. It will likely involve every character and end up in an all-out war to save the world. I will try to update it every Tuesday, though do not count on it. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! At the end of every chapter besides the wonky first one, I will say characters' affiliation.


_Hello, world! I am a writer and have decided that I may as well try my hand at this mystifying artform. All text that comes straight from I, the author, will be presented in these silly little italics. Hopefully you enjoy the story!_

She finally developed the code necessary for the new feature. It took weeks and weeks of work, but she eventually figured out the patterns. She also acquired just the right materials for the x-ray vision, the supplies mostly involving the latest infrared tech. Every bit and piece coming together to help better the world was grueling and Efi had the hours on her livestreams to prove it.

It was going to change just how effective her creation actually was. She never liked to think of herself to be a driving engineer in the near future, yet it sat in the back of her mind with just how many she could help. For, she was designing a superhero with personality and perfection. Yet, it was just her passion. Fortunately, adults and children alike seemed to give support, and that support bred smiles on her face.

Such an upgrade to a superhero would allow them to see danger through buildings and at nearby areas, giving them an advantage. Orisa would need this more than anything to stop crime effectively and efficiently. Yet, the code may provide the robotic superhero with some issues. One being that Orisa may need to determine threat levels of crime, and calculating a set of allocated variables may slow a process during a quick pursuit.

Efi lied back in her large, blue chair, sipping a large soda, looking at six separate computer screens, all of them running complex codes. Around the room were various bits of previous failures and some devices not fully completed. A few bean bags littered the room, all in various shapes and sizes.

Despite more and more upgrades to the system, the instructions Orisa followed became conflicting and led to failure in the field.

One such example of this happened two days ago, Sunday, near the monorail.

The day started out as pleasant as could be. People went about their shopping trips and days off work however they wanted to, busying the streets. Some went to get groceries, others common services, and as for some people, new tech to play with. The new tech always ended up being the most interesting things, from wrenches to infinitely compatible metal caps, the tech shops seemed to have whatever one needed.

Efi Oladele just happened to have some money on her from various expeditions and robotics competitions and was willing to spend more than a dime or two to grab several packages of infrared lenses. In fact, she was willing to spend her prizes and coupons on even more stuff than that, it all came down to how long she browsed at Skipper's Stop and Shop.

The shop had been open for quite some time now, supplying the youth of the world with scraps and parts ever since Australia fell into an apocalypse. It was rumored that the shop actually started in America and the owner was just curious about bot gladiators duking it out in one on ones and relocated there. Though the rest of the story is pretty much agreed on. Skipper closed up shop in Australia and got himself drafted into the Overwatch program. He built mechs and salvaged what he could from the omnics and eventually was told to move operations to Numbani after the Doomfist attack by the UN when they decided to break up Overwatch.

At least, that was what Skipper told Efi every time the young girl went there.

Once Efi and her construct arrived at the marketplace, the air already buzzed with something odd. It looked peaceful enough, omnics and humans alike walking and talking together in harmony. But something just looked off, the city was getting dirtier and crime rates still rose despite Orisa's appearance, Numbani was slowly becoming more and more like a true capital city.

The two award-winning citizens pushed through the crowd, the robot's size scaring people into getting out of the way. Some shied away completely from Orisa while others embraced the bulky omnics. Sime omnics and humans would ask for autographs from the creator or their creation. Fortunately, Orisa's autograph ability still worked, though burning a piece of paper into a signature still annoyed some, who told Orisa to sign the backs of their t-shirts. A few hooligans got Orisa to burn a stop sign and that ended the paparazzi swarming the two.

Sooner or later, they arrived at their destination of the day, one that contrasted with the sleek buildings around it. A crooked sign bolted to the outside wall of the place read SKIPPER'S STOP IN SHOP in hurried paint strokes. Through the windows, one could see a variety of useful gadgets and scraps on display, some beaten down, while others shined with the brightness only a new object could have.

However, that was not what caught the human or robotic eye, instead, it was the frail but spry figure of Skipper Dwelsh. His snow white hair tugged at his slowly balding head. He wore a set of metalworking gloves to tight for his hands and had a long beard that tugged on his goggles that he never took off.

Together in unison, Orisa and Efi entered through the large brass doors.

"Hey Skip!" Efi said, perambulating herself towards the skinny man on a ladder. "I was hoping you had a few packets of infrared lenses. I need them for an upgrade to my current robot. Got any?"

The man on the ladder turned and hopped on down near Efi, a smile on his face. "Well if it isn't my main customer. I think I have some in the back near the optics section," Skipper said, a jovial grin on his face. "Course I don't know if I have the amount you may be looking for. Few people actually work that much with infrared optics anymore, but I will see what I can do for ya."

The man hobbled over to a section with more supplies than the others, a chair with many short tubes sticking out of a connection of poles was displayed in the center area. He picked up a stack of red lenses that all were held in plastic packets.

As this was happening, Efi made sure that Orisa scanned the room.

Skipper hopped over and placed six packets on the counter where the cash register sat. His fingers shuffled through the lenses and he motioned for Efi to head towards the counter.

"Six gonna be enough for ya?" Skipper said, he seemed to be scanning the bulky omnic near the door. He began to shuffle through the lenses faster. His nose perked up as if he detected a far-off scent.

"Six is enough for me. How much do I have to pay for all this?" Efi said, stepping on a stool to be with the height of the counter.

"Each of these will run you fifteen of the dollar of your coin, so that would be about… uhh… just a sec," Skipper trailed off, his voice becoming just a faint whisper.

Orisa looked a bit concerned, her head moving in all directions. She began to fortify herself, a gel-like for of energy yellowing her body. Her head spun faster, whirring like a speeding top. Efi noticed the smoke coming off of various appendages. Orisa then set up a blue shield in front of her, and her fusion driver weapon protruded from the smoking arm. "Enemy detect- enem- Error detected. Systems malfunctioning. Current outlook: Concerni-"

Efi pressed the power button on Orisa for a few seconds, activating a state between off and on. The omnic clicked and soon stopped malfunctioning and returned to normal. "What… what happened to you?" Efi said, observing the robot for any major issues on the outside. Nothing.

"Hey Skip? We have an issue. A big one." Efi said, a concerned tone emanating from her voice.

Skipper stopped counting the lenses and glanced quickly at the droid. "Say, it don't got a purple skull on it anywhere, do it?" he said, inputting numbers on the cash register.

"No, at least, not on the outside of it. I'm going to check the inside of her. How much do I owe you?"

"100 dollars, make sure to take your bot outside and do it. I have enough parts littering my floor."

Efi handed over the money and stuffed the lenses in her pockets. She then walked out of the shop into the busy day. She then activated Orisa and caused the chest of the robot to open up. Inside was the mark of a purple skull spinning on the screen of the interior computer. It flashed twice before displaying a malignant grin and then faded. The skull still showed on the screen, but Efi now noticed that it was just a sticker. She peeled it off and flipped it over. On the back of the purple skull, a black symbol with straight tendrils contrasted against a black background showed.

Efi didn't think much of it and spent the rest of that weekend fixing and patching possible bugs in her robot.

Hopefully, that code would work and stay working. It felt odd to have more difficulties with Orisa, yet it happened nonetheless with more and more code.

On a different monitor near the one, Efi worked on, was a feed of chat. This chat allowed for the rest of the world to connect with Efi, or as she called herself on the holostreams: GoatEfi22. Everyone watched the young protege fix, fail, and make. It was how Efi built a name for herself on the glorious internet.

She made a few more tweaks to Orisa's code and started to put the lenses on. The red changed the feel of the eyes. When they were green, the eyes gave off a feeling of warmth and protection, like a mother saving a child. Yet the red screamed something different, something much harsher. The omnic seemed to appear more dangerous.

Suddenly, feet were heard stomping up the stairs at a rushed pace. "Efi, the woman who wanted to offer you something will be here in five minutes. Please come down and set the table." A solemn voice spoke.

"I'll be down in a moment. Just give me sec." Efi called back, putting Orisa back in place and turning on the facecam of the holovid. "See all of you tomorrow, I have to go now, this is GoatEfi22 signing off." She turned off her computer and raved downstairs to set the table.

A good minute into setting the table for the guest, the doorbell rang, making a familiar ding-dong sound. The young inventor wondered who the businesswoman was, but she didn't think much of it. She had seen her fair share of business dealers and reporters. The look seemed easy to guess.

The three Oladeles appeared at the door in unison and opened it, the father being the farthest in the front.

When Efi saw the guest, she realized that this was not at all what she expected. The woman wore a black vest with white ruffles on the shirt beneath it. Her sleeves were pulled all the way up and she wore translucent, white gloves, which seemed to have a red stain on them. Another unusual thing about her was that she wore a helmet with many infrared lenses scattered about on her, yet in comparison to her skin, the helmet was completely normal. Her skin looked as though it was made of silk. A purplish blue vibrantly showed as the color of her skin, on the side of her belt, an ID card with a black diamond that had straight tendrils coming out of it.

Mr. Oladele reached out his hand for a handshake and received a firm one. "Welcome to our home, Ms. Lacroix*."

 _Amelie Lacroix's codename is Widowmaker._


End file.
